Aesir and Vanir
by Wind Of The Azure Blossom
Summary: A modern day remake of odin sphere. Gwen x Os pairing, goes over the game in some ways but in everyday life, and in high school! lousy summery but its still good.


Gwendolyn sat alone on the bench outside her school twirling her long silver hair absent mindedly. Being the headmaster's daughter, it did not matter even if she didn't go to class; she was the princess of Aesir, "Odin's Witch". With her sister and mother gone she was the mistress of the school. No one talked of either of the unfortunate women, one was killed in a drive by shooting and the other died shortly after giving birth to Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn sighed her annoyance. Her father had brushed her off again last night for a meeting with his consultants about some huge company that if controlled would mean ultimate power over everyone in the world, it was called The Cauldron.

"Seriously he never knows what he has until he loses it; that man" She complained offhandedly as she waited for the next bell to ring, signaling class was to start. Aesir High School was an co-ed school (but mostly women) situated in the northern part of Erion, the only school that rivaled theirs was the Vanir High School which was another school located in the center of Erion. The two schools where known rivals to the other, and their leaders took it so seriously they were fighting each other for a company, neither even knew how to use. Gwendolyn tried everything to get her father's attention, and yet as fate would have it he only mourned those who were gone. When she wore her mother's dress he yelled at her to change and get ready for school. She fought on his honor and she got yelled at and "grounded".

Gwendolyn stretched her long legs and stood up, turning around looking up at the huge castle like school. On the top of the tallest tower stood the girl's guardian; a great women, held a long spear pointed out before her, a war cry appeared on her open lips and wings were outstretched from her sides. More commonly the woman was known as a Valkyrie, which was quite ironic since valkyries were women of Odin who conduct the souls of hero's and the headmasters name was Odin. It made sense overall that Aesir High's mascot was a Valkyrie. While the Vanir Mascot was fairies. Gwendolyn scoffed at her sentimental thoughts and walked off the campus, guessing her friends had already given her excuse to her fourth period teacher. It wasn't that she was sick per sec; she was sick in a way, sick of being ignored by her father, and sick of people worshiping the ground she walked on, or treating her like an object.

Gwendolyn moved along the sidewalk, dragging her feet and letting them control where they went. She fiddled with her bag and looked around for whatever she could use to drown out all those around her. Her feet made her wary, as she began to walk into the darker part of the town, her teeth came in contacted with her bottom lip and it seemed as if they were to be permanently fused together by Gwendolyn's worries. She felt as she was moving along that someone was watching her. She looked side to side quickly and saw no one, making her even more agitated. She saw a shadow in her wake as she turned back; she quickened her pace immediately and no longer followed where her feet would take her. Not trusting that they knew where it would be best to go, they had brought her to place where battles were fought. Just as Gwendolyn turned down the last road that would take her to safety, she realized she was trapped in. Not intentionally by anyone, but it just so happened a huge group of people were fighting. Gwendolyn recognized some of them as school mates and such, but many of them were from their rival school.

"Curse my luck, that on this day everyone skipped to fight here." She sighed, though she knew she was a warrior at heart, she did would jump in without a second thought but her father would remand her and that was one thing she refused to be subjected to. Gwendolyn stayed on the outside of the action and watched as they continued to fight. She was amazed at how many girls she saw fighting on man with an amazingly handsome face. He had blond hair that flew around him in a torrent; he was like a black and white picture. His skin and hair fair, and his clothes were all black. He fought anyone who came at him one after another, his face remained calm but the light that shone in his eyes made them look red. Moving on she saw Brigan standing to the side, letting everyone fight it out, while him and his posse watched. Gwendolyn growled in anger, it was men like him that let her sister end up dead.

As Gwendolyn's anger swelled, she moved over into the ring of fire. She stood beside a short man that had taken math with her a few semesters back and raised her voice above all others.

"I will face him." she knew the boy, whoever he was, was their enemy, and if he could take out that many good fighters she knew she was probably the only one who could match him.

"She's going to take on the shadow knight?" a girl whispered from her position on the ground, Gwendolyn scoffed at her, knowing that she was of the other school. She took her stance behind the man as he paused between his "kills". He shifted slightly to acknowledge her challenge and she flew forward, as if the wind had picked up on invisible wings. He pushed away her punch and flipped her over him. Quick as lightning she twisted in mid-air and threw out a round house kick at his torso. He grabbed her foot and threw it up higher, making Gwendolyn loose balance and fall backwards as he pushed her leg back. Gwen fell onto her butt and tried to stop her head from hitting the ground, but didn't need to. The "Shadow Knight" had caught her head, but still held one hand back to stop her if she fought back. They stared at each other for a long time, not knowing what to expect of the other. Finally Gwendolyn's patience ran thin and she yelled: "How long do you intend to keep me pinned down!?" Startled he let go and jumped back, hitting another man from Gwendolyn's school who had tried to sneak up on him. He kept his back to her, and without a word walked a few steps away as Gwendolyn rose from the ground.

"Go." Was all the man said, he seemed to want to say more, but he ran off down the road, and out of sight. Brigan took this moment to jump in with his group and turn the tables on the fight. Gwendolyn slowly inched away from the fight. The small man from earlier looked up at her and smiled "I am so happy you are alright princess." Gwendolyn smirked at that and walked off, she was so upset about her defeat, and she didn't want anyone to even so much as look at her right now.


End file.
